


We're trapped in a birdcage and I still (love) hate you

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: Nygmobblepot fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: 3x18, Angst, Arguments, Boys in Cages, Drabble, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Gotham, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, as in i'm writing this before 3x19 comes out, brief mentions of Isabella, gotham 3x18, it's just a small drabble :p, pre 3x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: "You don't deserve to be alive."Some deep, buried, bottled up part of Oswald hurt at hearing those words, but Oswald pretended not to notice.(Aka, the one where Edward and Oswald meet again after Oswald took a bullet to the gut)





	We're trapped in a birdcage and I still (love) hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this before the new episode comes out tomorrow, and I know their conversation in their cages will probably be a lot different than this but I've tried to keep it relatively in character so, hopefully you'll still enjoy it! :D  
> I'm so excited for their "reunion", hehehe.

_"Oswald...?"_

 

Oswald froze, fear gripping him at the sound of the other man's voice, snatching away the previous anger he had directed at "The court".

He immediately stopped trying to yell at the man who locked him in the cage and turned slowly to face his best friend- or...His worst enemy?  

...Same difference.

Ed gasped when he turned to him not unlike that gasp he did when he found out Oswald had killed Isabella, and when he had Oswald on the hood of Isabella's car, threatening his life.

Funny how that works out.

"You're _alive_." Edward said, his voice dripping with rage. It wasn't a question, but a statement. As if Edward were saying it to himself rather than the man he shot.

The Penguin limped over to the other end of his small birdcage.

Oswald was looking forward to making Edward suffer, ever since he woke in Ivy's house. He had somewhat of a plan formulated in his head, 

_Find Edward_

_Make him pay._

Oswald's hand shot out, attempting to grab the other man through the bars. Ed jumped back, distancing himself a little. Oswald's fingers weren't even close to Edward.

Oswald gave up, his hand scrambling back to the rusty bar of his cell and Oswald realized something, staring into the brown eyes of the man he'd once loved.

_He didn't want to hurt him._

Oswald took a few steadying breaths, both men now staring at eachother in...Shock? Anger?...Relief?

Oswalds insides were in turmoil.

"So!" Oswald said, suddenly, "I finally see "The Riddler" face to face. My, my. You know, after what I saw on T.V I assumed you'd at least toughened up a _little._ But, I guess I was wrong." He laughed, mocking the other while he just stood in stunned silence.

Oswald blinked, feigning innocence.

 "Surprised to see me? Yes, I was quite surprised too, at first. That gun packed a punch!," Oswald chuckled before continuing, "But I guess you were too incompetent to hit a major artery, _Eddie_." Oswald said Edward's name as if describing something completely vile, disgusting and horrible.

 Fitting, considering that Ed was all of those things.

"How..." Edward finally spoke.

"Oh, I had a little help from a friend-"

"Who?!"

Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter, Edward? The point is, she patched me up, took out the bullet that you'd shot in me at point blank range, thanks for that by the way, and I figured out where you were located."

Edward gritted his teeth, growling at Oswald, his knuckles turning white clutching at the bars of his cage, glaring at the man across from him.

"You don't deserve to be alive."

Some deep, buried, bottled up part of Oswald hurt at hearing those words, but Oswald pretended not to notice. 

 

 _"You don't love him anymore. Stop with this."_ Oswald said to himself.

"You killed Isabella-"

"A mercy killing, really."

Edward grunted in annoyance.

"Oh Edward, you're still hung up about that old bird?"

" _DON'T...TALK. ABOUT ISABELLA THAT WAY, SO HELP ME OSWALD COBBLEPOT I'LL-"_

"You'll what? Shoot me again? I thought we'd moved past that point after out terrific bonding today." Oswald said, sarcastically. 

"You just want to torment me, is that it?"

"I thought that was obvious, Edward, for a "Criminal mastermind" You really don't catch on very quickly to things...Tabitha and Butch are prime examples of your idiocy. Remember when you lobbed off poor Tabitha's hand..? Because you thought that _Butch_ was the one who-"

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, his voice echoing throughout the large basement they were situated in. The taller man rubbed at his temples, not looking at Oswald.

"I need to get out of here, can you please just shut up so I can make a plan?"

"What're you going to do once you get out? Heh, _if_ you get out. Are you going to attempt to kill me again, because we both know what happened the last time you tried to."

A low rumble resonated from Edward's throat,

"It's not out of the question."

Oswald smirked, smugly. Pleased that he'd managed to wind up Edward so much. After a few moments of silence he moved to sit on the cool floor of his cage, still staring at Edward.

Ed sighed in frustration and began looking around the outside of his confinements, searching for any means of escape and ignoring Oswald's icy glare.

 

~~~~~~

 

A few minutes went by and Edward was pacing in the small cage. 

Oswald was bored.

"Could you stop that, Edward?"

Edward continued pacing, biting his fingernail in thought.

"...Edward?.... _EDWARD_ -"

"Could you _stop_?! I am _trying_ to concentrate!" Edward snapped.

Oswald huffed at Ed, folding his arms over his chest. He looked like an angry toddler, a sight which Edward would have been amused at had it not been for their current predicament and boiling rage.

"Are any of your bars loose?" Edward said, turned to Oswald. He looked like he was one inconvenience away from tearing out his own hair.

Oswald stayed silent.

"Oswald!"

Oswald mimicked the motion of a zipper over his mouth and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Could you stop acting like a petulant child, I'm trying to get out of this madhouse!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I thought you wanted me to stay silent," Oswald scoffed, rolling his eyes, "No, there isn't any loose bars, if there were, believe me I'd have broken out of here and bashed your head in with it by now."

Edward groaned in rage, reeling his arm back and whacking it against the inside of his cage with a loud  _THWACK_.

"Oh wow, that looks like a broken wrist, good job Edward, really outdone yoursel-" Before Oswald could finish his sarcastic remark, the bar Edward just hit fell to the ground, both men flinched at the sound of metal against concrete.

Both men stared at the bar, Edward cupping his now injured hand.

"Well...I guess these bars weren't meant to last after all."

Edward was expecting Oswald to say something to mock him again, but instead he was shocked at the sound of...

Laughter?

Oswald was laughing. 

And Edward found himself laughing in return.

 

 

 


End file.
